Surface Enhanced Raman Spectroscopy (SERS) may be used in various industries to detect the presence of an analyte. For example, SERS may be used in the security industry to detect and/or scan for explosives (e.g., detecting and/or scanning baggage at airports for explosives and/or other hazardous materials). Alternatively, SERS may be used in the food industry to detect toxins or contaminates in water and/or milk.
Certain examples are shown in the above-identified figures and described in detail below. The figures are not necessarily to scale and certain features and certain views of the figures may be shown exaggerated in scale or in schematic for clarity and/or conciseness.